In many fields, it may be desirable to display items in an attractive way.
For horticulturists, both professional and amateur, it is desirable to display the plants that they have grown. A pot display allows a plurality of flower and plant pots to be placed in vicinity of one another, thereby allowing for the creation of a visual pleasing display of flower and plants contained in the pots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,898 describes a support having a portable bracket pole structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,761 describes An apparatus for supporting and displaying plants in a window, that is readily adaptable to windows of various sizes and provides not only relocatable supporting platforms for potted plants but also relocatable pegs from which hanging plants may be displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,476 describes an ornamental tree flower pot display is comprised of an upper support pipe formed as a hollow cylinder with openings at both ends. The pipe also includes coupling means located adjacent to both ends. A lower support bar is formed as a hollow cylinder with openings at both ends. The lower support bar has a smaller diameter and length than the upper support pipe and includes coupling means located adjacent to both ends. A joint is formed in a hollow, generally cylindrical configuration and includes an upper region and a lower region with openings at both ends. The upper region has a larger diameter than the lower region. The openings at both ends of the joint include coupling means to permit releasable coupling with the upper support pipe and lower support bar. A multi-unit branch ring consists of a center piece formed in a hollow, generally cylindrical configuration with openings at both ends. The center piece includes coupling means to permit releasable coupling with the upper support pipe. The center piece also includes a plurality of branch holders affixed to its perimeter. A plurality of branches are each formed as an elongated member with ends adapted to be positioned in the branch holder and suspend objects therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,344 discloses a device for hanging plants, pots or the like. The apparatus is comprised of a hollow center post having modularly pieced components upon which is mounted radially extending arms and legs. A center hub is provided for mounting the radially extending arms and legs to said center post. The center post is adapted for being supported in its upright position by various type means for mounting on the floor, a tree dolly or for mounting directly into the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,303 discloses a demountable stand for supporting hanging plants comprises an elongated cylindrical center post having a plurality of sets of circumferentially disposed support arms which extend radially outward therefrom to receive and support hanging plants. The support arms are square bar stock formed into an ornamental configuration. A plurality of sets of circumferentially spaced vertically disposed rectangular connectors having vertically extended square openings are attached circumferentially on the post at various locations along its length to slidably receive one end of the support arms. A bottom set of connectors and leg members provide a base for supporting the assembly in an upright position. Alternatively, straight support arms which extend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the post may be employed to support one or more horizontal support members for supporting additional potted plants or to provide a table.
U.S. publication no. 2006/0124817 discloses a support for supporting an object and of use with a vertically, upstanding member, the support comprising (i) a u-shaped member for operably embracing a portion of the upstanding member and having an elongate first arm and an elongate second arm, essentially parallel thereto, integrally formed one to the other at an interarm base portion, and defining an interarm distance and an interarm plane; and the first arm having a first arm terminal portion and the second arm having a second arm terminal portion; and wherein the interarm distance is such as to allow the u-shaped member to operably, suitably receive a portion of the vertically upstanding member, (ii) an elongate extension arm having (a) a first terminal portion integrally formed with and extending from the first arm at a joined portion thereof, whereby a downward force applied to the extension arm effects a turning motion on the joined portion and concomitant upward movement of the second arm; (b) a second terminal portion distal from the first terminal portion; and (c) an object retention means integral with the extension arm at or adjacent the second terminal portion. The object is preferably a flower pot and the upstanding member is a post or plank preferably of a fence. The support allows the ready positioning and/or removal of the flower pot adjacent the post or fence without the need for nails, screws, or other post damaging articles.
Chinese utility model no. CN203313877U discloses a bird nest frame which is composed of a nest frame, a stand column and a tripod, wherein the upper end of the stand column is connected with the nest frame, and the lower end of the stand column is connected with the tripod.
Chinese utility model no. CN202722115U discloses an assembled stereoscopic flowerpot comprising a base, a stand column body, branch bars, flower rack supports and flowerpot bodies. The stand column body is detachably arranged on the base. The branch bars are fixedly installed on the stand column body. The flower rack supports are respectively fixed on the branch bars. The flowerpot bodies are respectively arranged in the flower rack supports. The assembled stereoscopic flowerpot is strong in greening stereoscopic impression, mountable, detachable, and convenient to move, can be used of planting various flowers, plants and trees, and can meet the requirements of people for three-dimensional greening decoration.